big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
2011 FIFA Club World Cup Final
| team1score = 0 | team2 = Barcelona | team2association = | team2score = 4 | details = | date = 18 December 2011 | stadium = International Stadium Yokohama | city = Yokohama | man_of_the_match1a = Lionel Messi (Barcelona) | referee = Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) | attendance = 68,166 | weather = Clear night 42% humidity | previous = 2010 | next = 2012 }} The 2011 FIFA Club World Cup Final was the final match of the 2011 FIFA Club World Cup, a football tournament hosted by Japan. It was the eighth final of the FIFA Club World Cup, a FIFA-organized tournament between the champion clubs from each of the six continental confederations as well as the league winner from the host nation. The final was played between CONMEBOL's champion Santos and UEFA's champion Barcelona. Barcelona defeated Santos 4–0 and won their second FIFA Club World Cup, two years after they won their first one in 2009. The match was billed as a showdown between Barcelona forward Lionel Messi and the 19-year-old Santos forward Neymar. Messi won the duel by scoring two goals in the final and being named man of the match as well as player of the tournament. Road to final Team news Barcelona forward David Villa missed the final after he broke his shinbone in the semi-final victory over Al-Sadd. He was injured six minutes before half-time after appearing to land awkwardly; Barcelona announced after the match that he had suffered a "fracture to the tibia in his left leg" that could see him sidelined for four to five months. Match Summary In the first half, Barcelona were extremely dominant. Messi and Thiago forced saves from Santos keeper Rafael Cabral in the 12th minute. Messi then scored with a chip over Cabral in the 17th minute. Seven minutes later, Xavi scored a second with a strike from just inside the penalty area. Santos came back with a short-range effort by Borges that was saved by Barcelona keeper Víctor Valdés, before Cesc Fàbregas hit the post two minutes later and then scored Barcelona's third goal just before the half ended. In the second half, Santos improved and teenage star Neymar finally had a chance for Santos in the 57th minute when he was one-on-one with Valdés, but the shot was saved. Barcelona's Daniel Alves hit the post in the 79th minute, before Messi rounded the goalkeeper in the 82nd minute to cap the scoring with his second goal. Details |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2=Messi Xavi Fàbregas |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=68,166 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Statistics References External links *FIFA Club World Cup Japan 2011, FIFA.com World Final 2011 Category:Santos Futebol Clube matches Category:FC Barcelona matches Category:Sport in Yokohama Category:International club football (soccer) competitions hosted by Japan World es:Final de la Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA 2011 fa:فینال جام باشگاه‌های جهان ۲۰۱۱ pt:Final da Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA de 2011 ro:Finala Campionatului Mondial al Cluburilor FIFA 2011 ru:Финал Клубного чемпионата мира по футболу 2011 sk:Majstrovstvá klubov FIFA 2011 – Finále tr:2011 FIFA Dünya Kulüpler Kupası Finali zh:2011年世界冠軍球會盃決賽